from friend to star
by silverfoxangel
Summary: kagome and yusuke grew up together and was the best of friends.One day kagome moves away and eventually becomes famous.Now 7 years later they are in their last year of school what happens when they meet again?Will love form?Will resentment get in the way?
1. disclaimer and summery

Summery: kagome and yusuke grew up together and was the best of friends. One day kagome moves away and eventually becomes famous. Now 7 years later they are in their last year of school...what happens when they meet again? Will love form? Will resentment get in the way? Or has the years that passed been too much for them to ever be close again?

Parings: kag/yus San/mir inu/kik mir/san

Kag/ kur San/hieiInu/kag Mir/yuk

Kag/inu San/kur Inu/botan Mir/botan

Kag/hiei San/kuwabara Inu/yuk Mir/kag

Kag/mir San/inuinu/san mir/kik

Disclaimer: I do not own anything other than my made up characters...if they are not from the tv series and I don't give credit to another author than that means I made them up. I will not keep placing my disclaimer in every chapter so don't expect me to.

Please vote for the parings...


	2. Chapter 1

Kagome was sitting at her window watching the rain pour down. She sighed as she started to remember a time before she became famous, which she thought was odd because she never thinks about the past.

flashback 7 years ago

"_Hey kagome why are you so sad?" asked yusuke_

"_Because I'm leaving" kagome sobbed_

"_You'll come back though"_

"_No I won't...I'm moving away for good" with that kagome ran and gave yusuke a big hug before running off. Not once she looked back for fear of seeing hate within her best friends eyes. But what she didn't know was that it wasn't hate in his eyes, but it was tears._

_end flashback_

"Hmm, I wonder what he is doing right now? Oh well it doesn't really matter after all I'm never going to see him again, I don't even think he remembers me, heck I'm surprised I even remember him"Kagome mused to herself before getting to up to go get ready for her performance that would be later that night.

As she was getting ready she heard a song on the radio that made her pause for a moment. It was called "You're My Best Friend".

"Man can you believe all that homework we got today! I think I'm going to die" yusuke complained

" Come on yusuke it wasn't that much not stop whining" keiko chided as they walked down the street together.

As they walked together keiko noticed something was wrong with yusuke, he wasn't his normal gruff self, he was more normal and depressed than usual.

"What's wrong yusuke?"

"Nothing" yusuke sighed

"Well I've got to go home yusuke, but I'll talk to you later"

"yea later keiko" yusuke mumbled

after walking for a few more minutes yusuke started to remember when he was younger

flashback 8 years ago

"_Yusuke do you like me?" asked a young girl shyly_

"_Of course I do" he replied confused_

"_No I mean really like me...as in you would marry me some day when we are older"_

"_Oh that way...of course I wouldn't want to marry anyone other than you"_

"_So will you promise me that when we get older you will marry me?"_

"_Of course I promise...only if you promise that you will marry me also"_

"_I will I promise"_

_end flashback_

"I wonder what she is doing right now?" yusuke thought

With that he went to his room and fell asleep. After all he did have a stressful day today. Keiko had made him go to school and he wasn't allowed to beat anyone up.


	3. Chapter 2

"Hey Yusuke wake up or you'll be late for school"

"Give me 5 more mins. Mom"

"I'm not your mom now wake up"

Yusuke woke up to find Keiko trying to get him up and ready for school. He sighed knowing he was being forced to go to school yet again. As he got up and headed to the bathroom to get ready he heard Keiko mumble about how they were going to be late.

10 mins later

As the two of them were walking to school together Keiko seemed deep in thought, then all of a sudden she just started talking making Yusuke wonder if she was p.m.s.ing

"Hey Yusuke…."

"yea"

"what are you doing tonight?"

"nothing that I know of why?" he asked with suspicion in his voice

"because I got tickets to a concert and I want to know if you will come with me"

"who's concert?"

"Dangerously Seductive" Keiko said like it was nothing

Yusuke froze, was she just playing a joke on him or was she serious. Then he remembered that he never told any of his friends about a certain member of the group that they all loved.

"….and all of our friends are going to go" he tuned in as keiko was talking to him.

"you mean all of out friends are going to the concert?" he asked

"that's what I just said"

"I guess I will go"

"good...see you after school" and with that she ran off to class.

somewhere else

"hey Seiko are you ready yet?" a girl about 18 asked

"just a min. go see if kagome is ready..k?" the 19 year old Seiko stated to her younger half- sister

"k" and with that the girl went off to find their other half-sister who was 17.

"hey kagome"

"yea" kagome answered while putting on her shoes

"Seiko wants to know if you are ready"

"just finished"

"k"

"hey Mila.."

"yea" the now identified Mila answered her younger sister

"what time does our show start?"

"oh in about 5 mins" Mila answered casually

"oh my god!" kagome stated afraid they would all be late

Seiko, Mila, and Kagome were all sisters…well half-sisters, but to them the half part didn't matter what mattered was that they were family. Seiko was the oldest.She was 19 yrs old and full blooded kitsune. Mila was the middle. She was 18yrs old and was hanyou..she was half kitsune and half miko. While Kagome was the youngest. She was 17yrs old and full blooded miko…all the girls had the same dad but diff. moms.

Seiko had a kitsune mom and dad.

Mila had a kitsune dad and a miko for a mom.

Kagome also had a kitsune dad and a miko for a mom (a different miko than Mila) but instead of the two bloods equaling out like Mila, the miko blood purified the demon blood and made Kagome a full blooded human miko.

Seiko had blond hair with purple streaks that only her sister knew were natural. She was 5'6 tall. She had claws that looked like they were painted purple but was actually just a demon trait. She had purple markings on her eyelids that looked like purple eye shadow. She also had fangs. And she had 2 purple streaks on either side of her face. And lastly she had had 2 swards crossing each other on her forehead that were a real dark purple they almost looked black. And she had real light blue eyes. And she loved to play tricks. Especially on kagome.

Mila had black hair with blood red highlights that, like her sister, were also natural. She was 5'4 tall. She also had claws but instead of purple they were blood red .She had fangs. She had 2 red strips on each side of her face. She had red markings on her eyelids and on top of her head she had two fox ears that were black with red tips. One of her tricks were she could either have pointed ears like her full blooded sister or she could have her hanyou ears. A specialty that all hanyous wished they had…though for some reason she preferred her hanyou ears when not in public. And also like her sister she had 2 swards crossing on her forehead but instead of dark purple they were dark red with black outlining. And she had cold bright blue eyes. If you didn't know any better and you also knew of demons you would swear she was full blooded. And like her sister she loved to play tricks…they would usually team up on kagome who hated tricks.

Kagome had brown hair that had blond highlights that she got from staying in the sun for long periods of time. She was 5'2 tall. She kept her nails painted blue. And loved putting blue eye shadow on. She hated when her sisters played tricks on her but she also knew it was just in their nature. She also had 2 swards crossing on her forehead that was black.. and dark blue eyes…the only two traits she got from her father. No one really knows how she got the marking without having demon blood in her but they assumed it was just to show she was a daughter of a powerful demon lord.

All the sisters were 9th degree black belts, knew any and all martial arts, knew of any kind of fighting technique, were experts with any and all weapons. They all could sing perfectly, and they all met each other for the first time when they were in middle school, (Kagome was in 6th and Mila was in 7th and Seiko was in 8th ). Now kagome is a senior while Mila and Seiko have graduated, but sometimes go to school to watch their baby sister and have fun with the teachers. They all got their blue eyes from their dad they just have different shading of his blue eyes. And they are all the princesses of the south, though only they know that.

"relax kagome I was just kidding" Mila says while watching kagome scream and run all over the place thinking they were late since it has been 1hr since Mila told her they had 5 mins.

"NEVER DO THAT AGAIN MILA, GOD I HATE WHEN YOU DO THAT TO ME!" kagome started screaming at Mila for her trick.

"calm down kagome, she was just having fun, actually I think it was pretty funny myself" Seiko stated walking into the room.

"why think you dear sister"

"you're welcome" and with that the two sister started laughing at kagome's expense.

later that night at the concert

"where is everyone" yusuke complained to keiko while they waited for their friends. Then they saw them walking up.

"bout time" was yusuke's greeting

"hello sango, botan, yukina, kwabara, inuyasha, kikyo, miroku, shippo, kurama, and hiei, nice of you all to come" keiko greeted

"hey keiko ,yusuke"

"hello you 2"

"hi"

"hey"

"yea whatever"

"nice to see you again"

"Hey"

"can we just please go and see the concert"

"hello"

"hn"

Was all the replies keiko received.

And with that they all went to watch their favorite group of all times.


	4. Chapter 3

Kag/yus-3

Mir/kag-1

Mir/yuk-1

San/hiei-2

Inu/kik-2

That's the poll so far

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the songs in this chapter

My sister mystical-fox-princess helped me with this chappie

Backstage

"Hey kagome.."

"Yea?"

"You do know that we promised the audience that we would all go on stage in thongs."

"WHAT!" kagome screamed horrified?

"You heard me"

Kagome looked at her too sisters with suspicion in her eyes until she saw that they were both in thongs. She sighed knowing she would look stupid if she didn't dress like them.

5 mins later

Kagome walked out of the dressing room, being the first to have finished getting dressed; of course, she was wearing a thong like her sisters told her she had to. As she was walking, she wondered what everyone was laughing about, until she saw her sisters wearing the original costumes that they had planned on earlier. As soon as Mila saw kagome, she started running.

"COME BACK HERE YOU JERK!" kagome yelled as loud as she could.

"Relax kagome it was my idea for her to do that" Seiko stated knowing her sister was in trouble.

"Fine but only because we have to be on stage in 5 mins…OMG I have to go change!" kagome yelled remembering she was in thongs.

"Or you could just keep them on…at least you would get attention" Seiko said thinking of the embarrassment her little sister would have.

during the time the sister were getting ready

Yusuke was uncomfortable being there knowing he was going to see her again, and she probably wouldn't even notice him.

"Yusuke you alright?" Kurama asked his friend

"Yea whatever"

"You seem a little distracted"

"I said I was fine" and just as he said that the lights went out meaning the concert was about to start.

The three girls walked on stage as the music started playing. Kagome and Seiko were surprised that Mila didn't hide her ears but didn't concern them selves too much about it.

Kagome took up the microphone and began singing

_What an amazing time. What a family._

_How did the years go by? Now it's only me._

_Like a cat in heat stuck in a moving car._

_A scary conversation shut my eyes can't find the brake._

_What if they say that you're a climber?_

_Naturally I'm worried if I do it alone._

_Who really cares cause it's your life _

_You never know it could be great._

_Take a chance 'cause you might grow._

_What you wanting for? (take a chance you stupid ho)_

_Like an echo pedal you're repeating yourself._

_You know it all by heart, why are you standing in one place?_

_Born to blossom, bloom to perish._

_Your moment will run out 'cause of your sex chromosome._

_I know its so messed up how our society thinks._

_Life is short, you're capable._

_Look at your watch now._

_You're still a super hot female._

_You got your million-dollar contract._

_And they're waiting for your hot track._

_What you waiting for?_

_I can't wait to go back and do Japan._

_Get me lots of brand new fans._

_Osaka, Tokyo._

_You harajuku girls, damn you've got some wicked style._

_Look at your watch now._

_You're still a super hot female._

_You got your million-dollar-contract._

_And they're all waiting for your hot track._

_What you waiting for? (take a chance you stupid ho)_

As she finished singing everyone started clapping, Yusuke was amazed at how well she sang, in his opinion she sounded like an angel. As the music started again he realized that all three were singing. Though his eyes were only on kagome. He listened as the girls began to sing.

_Uh, huh, this my shit._

_All the girls stomp your feet like this._

_A few times I've been around that track,_

_ So it's not just gonna to happen like that._

_ 'cause I ain't no hollaback girl._

_ I ain't no hollaback girl._

_ Oooh, Oooh this my shit, this my shit._

_ I heard that you were talking shit._

_ And you didn't think that I would hear it._

_ People hear you talking like that, getting everybody fired up._

_ So I'm ready to attack, gonna lead the pack. _

_ Gonna get a touchdown, gonna take you out._

_ That's right, put your pom-poms down,_

_ Getting everybody fired up._

_ A few times I've been around that track._

_ So it's not gonna happen just like that._

_ 'Cause I ain't no hollaback girl._

_ I ain't no hollaback girl._

_ Oooh, Oooh, this my shit, this my shit._

_ So that's right dude, meet me at the bleachers._

_ No principals, no student- teachers._

_ All the boys want to be the winner, but there can only be one._

_ So I'm gonna fight, gonna give it my all._

_ Gonna make you fall, gonna sock it to you._

_ That's right I'm the last one standing, another one bites the dust._

_ A few times I've been around that track._

_ So it's not gonna happen just like that._

_ 'Cause I ain't no hollaback girl._

_ I ain't no hollaback girl._

_ Oooh, Oooh, this my shit, this my shit._

_ Let me hear you say this shit is bannanas._

_ B-A-N-A-N-A-S (this shit is bananas)_

_ (B-A-N-A-N-A-S) A few times I've been around that track._

_ So it's not gonna happen just like that._

_ 'Cause I ain't no hollaback girl._

_ I ain't no hollaback girl._

_ Oooh, Oooh, this my shit, this my shit._

Seiko and Mila were having a telepathic conversation on their next trick on Kagome. Thanks to their demon blood they spotted yusuke and knew he still cared for their baby sister. While they were talking Seiko walked forward and began her song.

_You held my handand walked me home, I know_

_Why you gave me that kiss _

_It was something like this and made me go oh oh_

_You wiped my tears got rid of all my fears_

_Why did you have to go?_

_Guess it wasn't enough to take up of some of my love_

_Guys are so hard to trust_

_Did I not tell you that I'm not like that girl_

_The one who gives it all away – yeah_

_Did you think that I was going to give it up to you – _

_This time_

_Did you think that it was something I was going to do – _

_And cry_

_Don't try to tell me what to do_

_Don't try to tell me what to say_

_You're better off that way_

_Don't think that your charm_

_And the fact that your arm is now around my neck_

_Will get you in my pants_

_I'll have to kick your ass and make you never forget_

_I'm gonna ask you to stop_

_I thought I liked you a lot but I'm really upset_

_So get out of my head, get off my bed_

_Yeah that's what I said_

_Did I not tell you that I'm not like that girl_

_The one who gives it all away – yeah_

_Did you think that I was going to give it up to you – _

_This time_

_Did you think that it was something I was going to do – _

_And cry_

_Don't try to tell me what to do_

_Don't try to tell me what to say_

_You're better off that way_

_This guilt trip that you put me on won't _

_Mess me up I've done no wrong_

_Any thoughts of you and me have gone away_

_Did I not tell you that I'm not like that girl_

_The one who gives it all away – yeah_

_Did you think that I was going to give it up to you – _

_This time_

_Did you think that it was something I was going to do – _

_And cry_

_Don't try to tell me what to do_

_Don't try to tell me what to say_

_You're better off that way_

_I'm better off alone anyway_

Keiko was so amazed at how well Seiko sang. She wished she could be just like her, but knew that no one else could compete or be anywhere as good as Seiko was.

_I cannot find a way to describe it_

_It's there inside_

_All I do is hide_

_I wish that it would just go away_

_What would you do_

_You do if you knew_

_What would you do_

_All the pain_

_I thought I knew_

_All the thoughts lead back to you_

_Back to what _

_Was never said_

_Back and forth_

_Inside my head_

_I can't handle this confusion_

_I'm unable come and take me away_

_I feel like I'm all alone_

_All by myself I need to get around_

_This_

_My words are cold _

_I don't want them to hurt you_

_If I show you_

_I don't think you'd understand_

'_cause no one understands_

_All the pain_

_I thought I knew_

_All the thoughts lead back to you_

_Back to what _

_Was never said_

_Back and forth_

_Inside my head_

_I can't handle this confusion_

_I'm unable come and take me away_

_I'm going nowhere on and on and_

_I'm getting nowhere on and on and on_

_I'm getting nowhere on and on and off_

_And on and off and on_

_All the pain_

_I thought I knew_

_All the thoughts lead back to you_

_Back to what _

_Was never said_

_Back and forth_

_Inside my head_

_I can't handle this confusion_

_I'm unable come and take me away_

_Take me away_

_Break me away_

_Take me away_

Kagome was surprised at how well the show was going, but there was something wrong. She felt a familiar aura but just couldn't place it. She was also worried that someone would notice that Mila's ears were real.

_Let's talk this over _

_It's not like we're dead_

_Was it something I did?_

_Was it something you said?_

_Don't leave me hangin' _

_In a city so dead_

_Held up so high_

_On such a breakable thread_

_You were all the things I thought I knew_

_And I thought we could be _

_You were everything, everthing_

_That I wanted_

_We were meant to be, supposed to be_

_But we lost it_

_All of our memories so close to me _

_Just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for my happy ending_

_So much for my happy ending_

'**fox do you notice something strange?**' Hiei asked through their mind link.

'**what do you mean?'**

**'her ears'**

**'hmmm, you have a point, they look real'**

**'what you don't think they could be real, fox'**

'**well by her aura and sent she is human along with the other two'**

**'I guess' **Hiei said still with doubt

**'you remember she's never had ears before, they could just be fake; you know they do have fake ears like that in stores'**

**'you're right'**

**'k, now pay attention to the concert'**

_You've got you dumb friends_

_I know what they say_

_They tell you I'm difficult_

_But so are they_

_But they don't know me_

_Do they even know you?_

_All the things you hide from me_

_All the shit that you do_

_You were all the things I thought I knew_

_And I thought we could be _

_You were everything, everthing_

_That I wanted_

_We were meant to be, supposed to be_

_But we lost it_

_All of our memories so close to me _

_Just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for my happy ending_

_So much for my happy ending_

_It's nice to know that you were there_

_Thanks for acting like you care_

_And making me feel like the only _

_One_

_It's nice to know we had it all_

_Thanks for watching as I fall_

_And letting me know we were done_

_You were everything, everthing_

_That I wanted_

_We were meant to be, supposed to be_

_But we lost it_

_All of our memories so close to me _

_Just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for my happy ending_

_So much for my happy ending_

_You were everything, everthing_

_That I wanted_

_We were meant to be, supposed to be_

_But we lost it_

back stage

"HOW COULD YOU GO OUT THERE WITH YOUR EARS LIKE THAT!"Kagome yelled at mila.

"simple, I left my ears there and walked out on stage" Mila answered like it was obvious.

Kagome started to get even more mad at Mila.

"You know what I meant. You shouldn't have left them that way."

Seiko could be heard laughing in the background.

"But you know I love my ears" Mila whined, "besides you're jelous you don't have great ears like me"

Kagome had had enough and fumed into her dressing room. Seiko couldn't contain herself. She nearly fell down laughing over her two sisters.

"that was a good one Mila." Seiko said as she headed to her dressing room to change.

with the others

As the concert ended, the gang started to head out with the crowd/

"hey that was an awsome concert" Kikyo stated

"yea, I can't wait for the next one." Sango added

"I wonder what new songs they will sing" Keiko said

"what did you guys think of the concert" Botan asked the boys who stayed silent so far.

"they were Hott!" All the guys answered at once

" I meant the concert not the girls" Botan said

" oh…umm well I wasn't really paying attention to anything but the girls bodies" Yusuke said and all the guys agreed.

"OMG…did you see Mila's ears, I have to get some just like them" Sango shouted

"me too" All the other girls yelled

"what's so special about her ears?" Yusuke asked.

All the girls gave him a death glare before Keiko answered " Because they are cool and everyone will get one"

"I think they made her look even sexier" Miroku stated getting a perverted look on his face. Then all the guys understood, and all started thinking nasty thoughts.

The girls just rolled their eyes at the antics of the guys.

The humor continued as they went to their favorite restrant to grabb something to eat. Unknown to them what would happen there.


	5. Chapter 4

"Are you finished yet?" kagome asked her two sisters

"I am but Seiko isn't" Mila answered as she joined kagome in the hall.

"I'm here and ready." Seiko said shortly.

"About time." Kagome sighed.

"So where are we going to eat. I'm starved." Mila said.

"Well I heard that there is great restaurant in town that is suppose to be really good and popular." Seiko said.

"Then lets go." Mila said

At the restaurant

The girls were talking about the concert while the guys were talking about how hot the girls were. There dinner was served and they started eating. As they were eating, the gang heard the crowd gathering and yelling.

"Hey I wonder what's going on." Yusuke said.  
"Hang on and I will go see what all the noise is." Yukina said as she got up and headed to the gathering crowd to see what the noise was about.

When she reached the crowd, she struggled to get her way to the front. She finally pushed her way so she can see the noise. Her mouth fell open a little ways when she saw her idols were walking into the very same restaurant that she and her friends were in. Yukina quickly found a way back inside and over to her table.

"Well what's going on?" a very impatient Yusuke asked.

"You will never guess who is coming to this very restaurant." Yukina answered.

"Well tell us already." Inuyasha said.

"Calm down. I'm sure that Yukina will tell us." Kurama said.

"Well, I just saw Dangerously Seductive coming into this very place." Yukina said

The girls started to talk about how exciting that their idols were going to be eating at the same restaurant as they are. The guys were listening but they started up their own conversation about hoping the girls would sit and eat with them.

with the girls

"Hey Kagome, Mila still has her ears on." Seiko whispered in her sister's ear as they entered the restaurant. Kagome's eyes widened as she turned to Mila. The only problem was she wasn't able to see her through the crowd. When she finally saw her she realized that she was the end of another joke, but what surprised her was that they never pull jokes on her in public.

"I'll get you back later" kagome whispered back knowing Mila heard the whole thing and she and Seiko were probably commenting on it telepathically.

After the girls got through the crowd they went to get a table, Mila of course got through the crowd first so she was the one to pick out their table, which happened to be the one with yusuke and the gang.

"Hey Mila glad you waited for us" Kagome said dryly

"Oh give it a break Kagome you know she was just getting us a table, besides your still mad about earlier" Seiko said just wanting to get some food.

"You bet I am, that was awful, I can't believe you laughed at it."

"Hey guys and we just all sit down and forget about earlier" Mila said wanting to break up the fight that was about to happen.

"I guess, but only because I'm hungry, when we get home you're mine"

"Yea right" both Mila and Seiko said at the same time

During the whole exchange Yusuke was starting at Kagome noting something was off about her, and the others just stared at the three girls who had chosen to sit right beside of them

"So how long are we going to stay this time?" Kagome asked hoping it wasn't too long

"I don't know, but you are going to school" Mila answered taking up mother position like she does most of the time.

"Will you two be going as well?" Kagome asked hopefully

"Maybe, we'll see" Seiko answered

"Hey yusuke what's wrong with you" Kurama asked

"Nothing" yusuke answered quickly

"Don't lie, now tell us"

"Fine, I was just wandering if they were going to go to our school" yusuke lied, but lied very good.

"Oh that would be awesome!" The girls stated, unknown to them that The girls were listening to them.

'Hey Mila don't do it' Seiko warned

'But I'm bored'

'But it's not fair to them'

'Who cares some are cute'

'Fine' Seiko gave in knowing how her sister was.

With that Mila got up and went over to the group that was right next to them.

"Excuse me" Mila answered sweetly

"y..ye….yea?" Kikyo said nervously

"Well me and my sisters would like to get to know some single guys" Mila answered mischievously.

"I'm free!" All the guys shouted earning glares from the girls that was sitting with them.

"But our guys aren't free" Keiko said thinking that Mila was a slut.

"Not even for one night?" Mila whined

"We're free for as long as you want us!" inuyasha said

"Our guys don't do one-night stands" Sango said disgusted at Mila

"You think I'm that type of girl? Look I might be great in bed but I don't show my talents to every guy I see" Mila was starting to get angry.

"Then what do you need them for?" Yukina asked confused

"Clubbing of course" Mila answered cheerfully

"Oh then I guess you could take three of them" Botan said relived that her idols weren't sluts.

"kk, thanks…umm.. I'll Take you (pointing to yusuke), you(pointing to kurama), and you(pointing to hiei)."The rest of the guys looked disappointed.

"when do you need our services" Kurama asked

"after me and my sisters are done eating"

"wait they can't be your sisters!" yusuke said forgetting that no one else knew about his past

"of course they can" and with that Mila winked at yusuke and let him know she knew why he said that.

As Mila headed back to her table, she turned around and smiled. "Actually, the rest of the guys can come along too." This made all the guys cheer up and start to decide which sister they wanted to dance with first.


	6. Chapter 5

The guys watched "the girls" as they finished eating. They were more than ready to go clubbing with their favorite rock group.

"Hey guys. Are you all just going to sit there and watch them the entire time, or are you going to finish eating?" Kikyo asked.

"Hn." was the response from Hiei as h continued to stare at the table beside of them.

"Don't even bother to try to talk to them their not listening." Sango said without looking up.

"I guess your right." Kikyo said.

over at the other table

Seiko and Mila were having a telepathic conversation of their own.

'So, how many guys did you invite this time?' Seiko asked.

'Only all of them.'

'Only all?'

'Yep, that's what I said.'

'How many each?'

'Well, that Shippo guy is too young to go clubbing. So, two each.'

'What made you decide to choose that table?'

'Well look who's there, plus there's demons over there.'

'True. This should prove very interesting.'

'Yep.' And with that Mila went to get the guys.

"Are ya'll ready." Mila asked.

"Yep" they all shouted.

"I wish I could go, but I'm too young." Shippo said.

"Don't worry; you'll be able to go before you know it." Seiko said as she came up to stand beside her sister.

"Yea and then he probably would never leave the club." Kagome said also coming to the table.

"Yea thanks to his great influences like us." Seiko said with a grin.

"Well, if that's the case then I'll be able to go with him so we both will never leave." Mila added.

"So we're all here let's get going before another crowd decides to grace us with their presence." Seiko said.

"Oh yes, you would just love that wouldn't you." Mila teased.

"Oh yea, I just love the attention." Seiko responded.

"That's true." Kagome mumbled

Seiko pretended to look hurt but then started smiling. "Let's get going. I wanna dance."

"Lets go then." Mila said.

At the club

After the group arrived at the club, they were ushered in without waiting in line. Once inside the club, the group decided that names where in order. The guys knew who the girls were so they just let the girls know their names.

"So who's with who?" Hiei asked looking at Mila's chest.

"Well, Yusuke and Kuwabara are with Kagome." Mila stated.

"And Inuyasha and Kurama are with me." Seiko stepped in.

"So that leaves Hiei and Miroku with me." Kagome said.

They all headed to the dance floor to start dancing. The club was crowed and the music was rocking. By the looks on every ones faces, they were all having loads of fun.

with Mila, Hiei, and Miroku

They were having so much fun. Mila was in the middle, Hiei was in front, and Miroku was in the back. For once they guys didn't get in trouble for being perverts and feeling her up. If you were to look at them it would appear they were having sex, but with their clothes on.

with Seiko, kurama, and inuyasha

They were dancing some like Mila and her guys. Seiko was in the middle of Kurama and Inuyasha. They were having fun in their own way. Kurama and Inuyasha seemed to be in a competition on seeing who could seduce Seiko first. Seiko was just enjoying the attention that she was receiving from both guys.

with kagome, yusuke and, Kuwabara

Kagome wasn't having as much fun as her sisters. Yusuke seemed uncomfortable with something, but she couldn't figure it out. What was even more confusing to her was even though he seemed uncomfortable he also seemed determined about something. Kuwabara, on the other hand, was determined to keep his code of honor. He kept his distance but tried to not make it obvious.

The night went on and the music was getting hotter. The guys were having the time of their lives. Kagome was wishing that she was having as much fun as her sisters were. Mila and Seiko were having so much fun that they almost forgot about their sisters. Just as the music picked up more, most of the guys grew tired.

'Fox, what do you think of your "date'

'I think she is a great dancer'

'Yea same here, but Mila is perfect'

'Yes I know what you mean, her sister is too'

'I just wish I didn't have to share her with the monk'

'Hiei calm down, your starting to become possessive'

'Hn and that was end of their conversation.

'Mila what do you think of your guys' Seiko asked.

'I think I'll be having a three some'

'Really?'

'Yep'

'Whatever' Seiko ended their conversation.

Kagome was trying her best to have fun but it seemed to her that her dance partners were out to make her night awful. So she just started to ignore them and began to have fun.

It wasn't long before they all decided that they had had enough of the club since it was becoming a little boring. They decided to just leave.

After the club

Outside of the club, the group found that they really didn't want to just end the night. They each had plans of their own in mind. After much silence had passed between all of them, it was Kurama who spoke up first.

"So we'll see you girls around"

"Hn" Hiei said about to walk off.

"Now Hiei, Miroku where do you think you're going?" Mila asked innocently.

"Nights over, thought ya'll just wanted us to dance with" Hiei answered.

"But I'm not ready to give up my fun" Mila answered with a wink.

"What are you saying?" Miroku asked.

"Wanna make our dancing real?" She answered with a smirk at seeing their faces.

The guy's eyes widen with perverted smiles.

"HELL YEA!" They shouted. With that Mila, Hiei, and Miroku went to make their dance real.

The rest looked in as Mila and her guys disappeared out of their sight, leaving them to wonder about what to do with their night.

"So since our dear sister left us as usual, what should we all do?" Seiko asked the rest.

Everyone looked at her with the same question in mind.

"Does Mila go off like that often? You know to sleep around." Yusuke asked.

Kagome and Seiko laughed at the question but answered truthfully.

"Actually, no. She likes to wonder off a lot of the time but I do believe that this is the first time she left with anyone." Kagome answered.

"No back to the question. What should we do?" Seiko asked again.

"I don't know." Yusuke said.

"Not sure." Kurama stated.

"I don't care." Inuyasha added.

"Nothing really left to do." Kuwabara said.

"Unless we want to follow Mila's example." Kagome said not really wanting to do that.

"Well, I'm not ready to end my fun for tonight." Seiko said looking at Kurama and Inuyasha. Both boys started going over places that were left open and things that they could do. Seiko started to laugh at the guys antics at deciding on where to go.

"How about we take you some place that we know of and like to visit?" Kurama came up with.

"Where would that be?" Seiko asked.

"Some place away from here and all these hu… people." Inuyasha said.

"I guess. Lead the way." Seiko said as she took one guy on each arm and started walking down the street.

As Kagome watched her other sister leave her as well, she sighed.

"So where are we going to go or are we just going to call it a night?" Kagome asked the two remaining guys. Kuwabara spoke up, "I think I'll go call it a night. I'm getting tired."

"I'm not ready to go home yet, how about a movie or something." Yusuke said. Kagome was glade he decided to go somewhere else. As after all she didn't want to return to her and her sisters' place before them to be alone. She bid goodnight to Kuwabara and went to the movies with Yusuke.


	7. Chapter 6

As the guys were off on their "dates" the girls that were left alone, were left to wonder what they should do to pass the time away.

"Now what do we do?" Sango asked.

"Maybe we should gohang out somewhere." Kikyo said.

"Well, there's the movies, different clubs, shopping…" Botan started to list.

"I don't want to go to a club." Keiko said.

"I vote the mall." Yukina stated.

"Well, I'm going on home." Shippo said.

The girls had forgotten that Shippo was there so when he spoke up, it surprised them.

"We're sorry that we forgot about you Shippo." Keiko said.

"It's ok. I've gotta get home anyway." Shippo shrugged.

"Oh, well. Goodnight. See ya later." Sango said smiling.

"Goodnight ladies." Shippo said as he left to go on home.

"Oh man. The guys left us the bill." Botan said.

All the girls looked at each other before they decided who had to pay the bill. Before anyone knew it, Botan was left at the table to pay the bill.

'_we wll that's just great.'_ Botan thought to herself.

outside of the resturant.

"I wonder what's taking her so long." Sango stated.

"Well, we did leave her with the bill." Kikyo said.

"Hey, next time you pay." Botan said as she came out of the resturant to join her friends.

"We're sorry Botan, but you were the only one with money." Kikyo said showing that she was broke.

"We will split the bill next time." Keiko stated.

"I guess that would be fair." Botan said.

"So, where are we going?" asked Sango.

"I thought that we would go do some night time shopping if any stores are open." Yukina said.

"Sounds good." The rest of the girls said together.

The girls went out to the car in order to cruse the town for some shopping at the stores.

The girls drove around in Sango's car to find some store that was open late at night. To their luck, they found one store. The store was Limited. Kikyo's, Yukina's, Botan's, and Keioko's eyes lite up when they saw that their favorite store was still open. Sango wasn't to pleased to be shopping at a store like this. The girls parked the car and went in. Kikyo was looking on one side of the store, keiko was on another side, Yukina was in another part, while sango was wishing that she was somewhere else altogether. Botan was in a different area of the store than the rest, lost in her own little world.

Several hours later, much to Sango's disapointment, the girls left the store. Kikyo was carrying about four bags worth of clothes, Keiko was carrying around five bags. Yukina was sporting about six, while Botan had the most. She was carrying only four while she had Sango carrying the other four. The girls put the bags into the trunk of the car and drove off. Sango was the only one who really didn't buy anything considering she didn't like anything that was in the store.

The drove around looking for another store to shop at when Sango saw one that she liked. (which happened to be Hot Topic) She parked the car and dragged the rest of the girls in. More hours later a very pleased Sango came out with four bags. The rest of the girls had two bags each. The bags had all belonged to Sango. The girls drove off again still in a shopping mood. Before they started to run out of money, they decided that they had enough and stopped. They had stopped at eight different clothing stores, several jewelry stores, music stores, and a very few bookstores. For the fun of it, they looked at art stores and galleries, shoe stores, and even a pet store.

"Hey we better get home." Keiko said.

"Why don't we all just sleep over at my house." Yukina said.

"Well, my place is bigger and my folks are out of town." Kikyo said.

"Alright but I have to let my parents know." Keiko said. The rest of the girls agreed.

The girls drove on over to Kikyo's house to spend the night. When they got there, they had to make several car loads to even get most of the bags into the house. Kikyo's house was huge. Thanks to her being the only child, she had two rooms to herself. The girls sat the bags in one room while they took two of there many bags each into the other room.

"Hey let's take a look at some of the things we bought and decide on what to wear tomorrow." Kkiyo said.

The rest agreed and began to look through their bag. Botan looked around and realized something very important.

"Hey, didn't you tell me that you were broke and didn't have money?" Botan asked. The other girls smirked at Botan.

"Well, you see Botan. We have credit cards." Sango stated.

Botan's mouth fell open at the answer. Before she could reply, Yukina spoke up.

"Anyway, I'm going first." She held up an aqua color shirt and skirt. The shirt had thin straps and the skirt was a mini skirt. It would look real adorable on her and the outfit had matched her hair.

The rest of the girls dropped the earlier agrument about money and did the same as Yukina. Kikyo pulled out a pair of blue jean low risers and a white tank top. Keiko had picked out a mini skirt and t-shirt that showed her mid-rift that was blue. Sango had pulled out a pair of black pants that were skin tight and a skimppy black shirt with dark red and white on it. Botan had a pink outfit that had a mini skirt and shirt.

The girls went out into the livingroom and sat around the tv. They were eating snacks and watching movies. They were talking and having a good time making fun of the movie that was playing. As they grew tired, they decided to go on into the room to try and sleep. They were just laying around in the room when they decided to have a very late night conversation.

"When are we going to have enough money to buy that house?" Yukina asked.

"We still have a little ways to go." Keiko said.

"I hope it's not long." Botan put in.

"Yea, it would be great to live with all of you." Kikyo said.

"Oh, you would give up living like this?" Sango joked.

"Well ya if it meant that I could live with my best friends." Kikyo answered.

"How sweet." Botan stated.

"Yea. I already have ideas for the place." Yukina added.

"I still can't believe that the guys got to live together before us." Sango said.

"Yea. Their parents let them long before we were allowed." Keiko stated.

"Well we better get some sleep. We are meeting up with the guys tomorrow to hear all about their clubing." Yukina said.

The girls all bid goodnight to each other and drifted off to sleep, a peaceful sleep.

A/N:

Sorry the chapters have been short but we kinda are having typing problems. We will try and make them longer. By the way my sister will be helping me with the story from now on. Though it won't help us much.. She thinks like me


	8. Chapter 7

The rest of the weekend flew by. The girls were stunned when they were stunned when they were told about what happened after the guys left the club with their "dates". Before the gang realized it, it was Monday morning and they had school. They all went to the same school, so they would meet up with each other outside of the school and walked in together. Between all of them, they ruled the school. They were the most popular, the most hated, the most feared, and all around the most talked about group. Word had gotten around about the guys going clubbing with Dangerously Seductive. No matter where they went, that was all they heard.

"Hey did you hear that one of the girls from Dangerously Seductive is coming to this school?" Keiko said.

"Yea. I wonder what grade she will be in." Shippo said.

"Well, she wouldn't be in your grade." Yusuke said.

"I just wonder which one." Miroku added.

"Well you guys better behave around her." Sango said as she eyed Kuwabara

The gang was sitting around an empty classroom before their first period started.

"We didn't do anything." Inuyasha said as he sat next to Kikyo.

"Sure you didn't." Kikyo said rolling her eyes.

"Hey, I wonder where Shimay and Jin are?" Yukina said looking around for her good friend and her friends' boyfriend.

"I haven't seen them yet." Botan said.

"Come to think about it, Koga isn't here either." Keiko said.

"It's to bad Hiei and Kurama had already graduated. It would be cool to have them back." Kuwabara said.

"Yea well, we can't help it if they are older than us." Yusuke stated.

The bell rang for the first class to begin.

"Well, Shippo we better head off to class." Yukina said taking Shippo's hand.

"Yea, we all need to go." Keiko said as she looked at Yusuke daring him to skip out. Inuyasha took Kikyo's hand and headed to class. The rest of the gang left the classroom and headed to their classes. Koga met up with them just before they got to the classroom.

It turned out that Yukina and Shippo were in the same class since they were both in ninth year; Kikyo, Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku were in the tenth; Botan was in the eleventh; Keiko, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Koga were in the twelfth year.

with Kagome

'OMG! I'm late!' Kagome thought as she raced off to her new school. 'If only Mila and Seiko hadn't reset my clock to go off later than it should have.' Kagome was so distracted by her thoughts that she ran past the school. Yelling at herself, she backtracked and went through the gates. Since she had been on the road, she had been mostly private tutored. She was going back to school for the first time in a long time. 'At least it's my last year with school.' Kagome thought.

Once inside, Kagome went to the office to get her classes straightened out. She was glade that no one counted it against her for being late on her first day. She was also glade that her sisters were already out of school. 'Oh no. What if Seiko and Mila decide to make an appearance.' Kagome thought as she headed to her classroom. She was surprised to see the same guy she went out with in there.

Only waiting for about a minute, she walked in. The room grew silent all of a sudden. The teacher looked up and smiled. "Class this is our new student. Her name is Kagome and I would like for you to treat her with respect and like she was one of you." He said. Kagome just gave a nervous smile to everyone and waved. She looked around and found an empty desk right beside of Yusuke.

Kagome took her seat and looked around the classroom. Everyone's eyes were on her like they were surprised to see her at the school. She got nervous and started to look down at her books that where on her desk instead. She saw a little piece of paper placed inside of the top book. Kagome got curious and pulled it out. Her eyes grew wide hen she saw who it was from and what it said. She read:

Kags.

Hope your day at school goes well. Expect me and Mila to show up sometime. Not sure when. Well, it will be a blast. Gotta go. Catch ya later.

Seiko.

'NO! Not again.' Kagome thought.

"Hey just ignore those guys. They just haven't met celebrities." Someone said in

Kagome's ear. Kagome looked over and found that it was Yusuke.

"Oh, ok. Hey I feel like we met before." Kagome said.

"Well, we did go clubbing over the weekend." Yusuke said.

"I know that. I just meant from before."

"Oh, I'm not sure. Maybe."

'What is this feeling that I have toward him?' Kagome wondered.

She was so caught up in her thoughts that she missed the entire lesson. She was only pulled out her thoughts when the bell rang.

The next class was fun for Kagome. It was suppose to be study hall (which she had with Yusuke also) but o one studied. It was pretty much a free period.

"I know you lied to me." Kagome said to Yusuke.

"What are you talking about?" Yusuke asked her curiously.

"Don't play dumb with me."

"I'm not playing."

"I'm serious."

"About what?"

"THAT I KNOW YOU FROM SOMEWHERE BESIDES THE OTHER NIGHT!" Kagome was getting angry.

"Uhhh….ummm… I think I have homework to finish." Yusuke said suddenly.

"Yea right… Yusuke Urameshi"

"Hey I never told you my last name."

"Sure you did. Right after I named you 'suke puppy."

"Oh shit you remember!" Yusuke yelled just as the bell was ringing. With that he ran out of the class.

Kagome let out a laugh and followed Yusuke to lunch. When she got her food and was looking for a place to sit, Yusuke spoke up from behind her. "Follow me." And started walking. Kagome nodded her head and started following Yusuke. She thought he was heading to a table near the window but instead he led her outside. She caught up with Yusuke and asked a question that had been bugging her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kagome asked.

"Because I thought you had forgotten me." Yusuke answered honestly.

"Oh" was Kagome's oh-so-smart answer.

"Hey how did you figure out who I was?" Yusuke asked suddenly.

"Oh…ummm… my sisters told me." She lied.

Yusuke didn't say anymore after that. He just led Kagome to a place under a tree where his friends were sitting. As they grew closer to Yusuke's friends, Kagome started to get a bad feeling. She noticed that everyone was staring at her. It made her feel even more nervous.

"Hey guys. What's up?" Yusuke asked.

The group was sitting in a circle with enough room for two more. Sango was sitting beside Kuwabara, Yukina was beside Shippo, Botan and Koga were beside each other, Kikyo sat next to Inuyasha, while Keiko and Miroku sat next to each other. Yusuke sat down and indicated for Kagome to sit next to him. Everyone's eyes grew wide as Kagome joined their group.

"Is anyone going to answer me?" Yusuke asked.

Still no one answered. They were all still surprised to see Yusuke act like there wasn't a celebrity sitting beside of him. More importantly, act like it wasn't a big deal.

"Uh…" was Keiko's answer.

"Hey, I thought it was just a one-niter." Kuwabara stated.

"You mean they don't know." A new voice spoke up.

Everyone turned to see Seiko and Mila walking up as if they owned the school.

"Oh no." Kagome groaned.

"Hey I thought that you two don't go to school anymore." Kikyo asked as she got over the shock of seeing the rest of Dangerously Seductive walk up to them.

"We don't." Mila answered like it was obvious of why they were there.

"Ooook then. Why are you here?" Botan asked.

"Why to mess with our sister and the teachers." The two answered together.

"Somebody needs to get their head examined." Sango murmured.

The girls heard this but didn't say anything.

"Well do we have to stand the whole time or can we sit down." Mila asked. With that they all made room for the two girls. As everyone was eating and talking, Seiko and Mila started to have a mind conversation.

_'I think if anyone should get their head checked it's her.'_ Mila told her sister a bit angry.

_'I know what you mean; look at her boyfriend.'_ Seiko answered.

"Cut it out you two." Kagome told them.

"What are you talking about?"

"You two were communicating telepathically, I know you two by now."

"You're just jealous that you can't do it." Mila said smiling.

"Wait. Don't change the subject. Back to you not telling them." Seiko said.

"Oh, right, that." Kagome said.

"Uhmm… about that… uh…" Yusuke started.

"Oh for crying out loud. Just tell them that you two hooked up." Seiko said.

"Uh, you just told them." Mila pointed out.

"Oh, right. I guess I did it for you." Seiko stated.

"Duh." Yusuke mumbled.

Everyone was speechless at the statement.

"WHAT!" Everyone shouted at once.

"Yea. It happened the night that we went clubbing." Kagome said as if it wasn't a big deal.

"Umm…yea… the night we went clubbing." Yusuke agreed.

The group all talked until the end of the lunch period. Seiko and Mila took their leave but winked at Kagome before they left. 'Oh no. Their up to something.' Kagome thought. The next class flew by slow. For most of the gang, they had a very hard test. Kagome was still keeping an eye out for her two sisters. She knew something was going to happen but she didn't know what or when it would take place.

With Seiko and Mila

Mila was standing in the hallway talking with one of the teachers. They were having a nice chat about nothing of real importance. Seiko comes out of the office with important news.

"Mr. Kwizoby, we just heard that you won the drawling for two days leave with pay. Please enjoy your little vacation." Seiko said as she handed him some papers. Seiko was dressed as if she was the secretary for the school. Mr. Kwizoby's eyes lit up. He had never had any time off with pay before.

"Thank you very much but now I need a sub for those days." Mr. Kwizoby said.

"Oh, don't worry. I can take over the class for you while you are gone." Mila spoke up.

"Could you? Do you think you can handle it?" Mr. Kwizoby asked.

"I have stood in for many teachers before. I believe I can handle it." Mila smiled.

"Oh, thank you so much." Mr. Kwizoby smiled.

"No problem. Now go and enjoy your time off." Mila responded.

Mr. Kwizoby went and got his things together before leaving with his time off.

"That was good." Mila said.

"I know.' Seiko responded. She had changed out of the secretary uniform and into a teacher's one, with a few changes to it.

"Now on with our plan." Mila stated.

"Oh, you mean the one where we take over the school?" Seiko asked laughing.

"No, not yet. Just the one where we trick our little sister." Mila said also laughing.

"All man, and I had some very good ideas for when we take over the school." Seiko said.

Mila laughed at her sister before responding, "You can tell me all about it on the way."

With that, the two girls left to find the classroom to begin their new careers as teachers for the next two days.

with Kagome and the gang

"One class left to go." Kagome said.

"Yea. I can't wait to get outta here." Yusuke stated.

"Where are we going to go after school?" Sango asked.

"Hey, how about we all go and hang out with Kurama and Hiei. See what they have been up to." Inuyasha piped in.

"Sounds good." Everyone said.

"I'll give them a call when class is over." Yusuke said.

They walked into their last class, which surprisingly had all grade levels combined. No one paid attention to who was behind the teacher's desk until they took their seats.

"Hey Kagome, isn't those two your sisters?" Kikyo asked.

"What!" Kagome said as she quickly looked up at the teacher's desk. "Oh no." she mumbled.

Sure enough, both of her sisters were standing behind the teacher's desk.

"This might be very interesting for once." Yusuke said.

"I just hope they know what they are doing." Botan stated.

"Yea, that and that we learn something." Kuwabara said looking really interested.

The bell rang cutting off any more conversations.

"Now class, Mr. Kwizoby will not be here today." Mila started.

"So we have kindly stepped in." Seiko finished.

"We hope that we can be informative."

"We may not know about everything."

"Well, let's just say, we want this class to be fun."

"As fun as possible."

"So we decided…"

"To change the class completely…"

"to our liking." They said together.

Sango lend over to Kagome and asked, "Do they always finish each others sentence."

Kagome laid her head down on the desk.

"Yea but you get used to it." She said.

"Hey what's that they are writing on the board?" Botan asked.

Kagome's head had shot up and looked at the board. 'Oh no. They are changing the class.' Kagome thought.

"This is suppose to be history class. Not music class." Keiko said out loud to the two teachers.

"Well, we thought about that." Mila said.

"but we decided that" Seiko said.

"history was a waist of time." They finished together.

They turned back around and finished writing on the board.

"Hey I like them." Yusuke said. He had never heard a teacher say that a class was a waist of time.

For the rest of the class all they did was listen to music and answer questions about the songs and singers. For once everyone was paying attention and participating, including Yusuke. The bell rang for the end of the school day. The class began to leave. All but Kagome left the class. She walked up to her sisters.

"Hey, are you going to walk home with me or what?" she asked.

Mila and Seiko looked up from what they were doing to answer her.

"Well, we still have some things to finish here." Seiko started.

"But you can ask your new friends." Mila finished.

"We'll see you later." They said together.

"Ok. Bye then." Kagome said as she joined her friends outside of the class, ready to go on home.

"Yusuke called Hiei and Kurama. Their waiting for us at the gates." Shippo said.

With that, they left the school to go join up with Hiei and Kurama.

with the group after school

"Hey, you all can come over to my house and hang out. My sister's won't be back for some time." Kagome said to the gang.

"All right."

"Let's go."

"Sounds good."

"Cool."

"Sure."

"Hn."

"Do you have video games?" Yusuke asked as his answer.

Kagome started to laugh at everyone's response.

"More than you probably." Kagome answered Yusuke's question.

"I've always wondered what a rock star's house looked like." Kuwabara said.

They all headed toward Kagome's house.

with Seiko and Mila

The two girls were hard at work trying to figure out what the next day's plan should be.

"Maybe we should try something different." Seiko said.

"Yea like tell them about demons or ghosts." Mila said

"But it would have to be very interesting."

"And not the same way as the teacher."

"How about we tell them our version of history."

"Yea and in so doing pulling a trick on their regular teacher." Mila finished.

A/N:

Sorry it took so long to update. We have had some problems with the computers. The next chapter will be up as soon as we finish it. As you can see we are trying to make the chapters longer than before. So bare with us as we try to finish the next chapter. Let us know who we are doing.


	9. Chapter 8

"Wow! Kagome you live here?" Inuyasha said looking up at the huge house.

"Uhm… yea I do. Just me and my sistersw." Kagome said.

The group was standing in front of a big black gate looking at the house. There was a huge yard before actually seeing the house. The house was huge and lloked like it had five stories to it. It was red in color and looked expencive.

"Pretty cool looking." Yusuke said.

Kagome pressed a button and the gate opened up. She led the gang down the driveway.

"How could you afford this?" Kuwabara asked before he could think about who he was with.

"It comes with being a rock star." Botan stated.

"And having sisters with real high tastes." Kagome added.

Everyone laughed at the statement as they walked in. Kagome gave everyone a quick tour of the first floor before leading them to the gameroom to have some fun. Yusuke and Kuwabara were trying to out beat each other. The girls were playing a few games and were talking.

"So Kagome, when are your sisters coming back?" Sango asked.

"I'm not sure, it depends on when they get finished with watever it is they are doing."

"Are you often left alone in this place?" Kikyo asked.

"Usually no. But it depends on what my sisters are up to. I usually have to go with them just to keep them out of trouble."

"Hey we want to know what you did when you went clubing." Botan stated.

"Yea. Tell us what happened." Yukina said.

"Well, I was dancing with Yusuke and Kuwabara. At first I wasn't having fun but I soon got over it and had a good time. After we all got tired of dancing, we decided to go somewhere else. Kuwabara went home while me and Yusuke went to the movies and to get some ice cream." Kagome said.

"Sounds nice." Yukina said.

The girls all started to talk about Kagome's date.

with the guys

The guys were on the other side of the rooom lost in a conversation all their own. They couldn't hear what the girls were talking about.

"Well, Kuwabara left, so me and Kagome went to the movies." Yusuke said, smiling at the memory.

"Your to young to know all the details about hoe mine, Miroku, and Mila's went." Hiei stated.

"Oh, so you had it that good huh?" Shippo said as he winked at Hiei.

"Well, I at least had an interesting time." Kurama added.

"That makes two dates that had some action to them." Shippo stated once again.

Everyone looked at Shippo with mild confusion. Shippo just grinned before continuing. "Look I may be younger than you guys but I'm not stupid either. I know these things too." They all just laughed at Shippo's response. "Thanks for telling us." Miroku said.

"Maybe a little later we'll go into detail." Inuyasha said.

They were getting ready to keep talking about the dates when Kagome came walking over.

"Hey guys, we were going into the kitchen to get drinks, wanna come?" Kagome asked.

"Sure." The guys said together.

Kagome led them to the kitchen to get drinks. They were all sitting around the table talking, when the front door opened.

"Oh no. Trouble one and Trouble two are back." Kagome said.

"Which is which?" Yusuke asked.

"Does it matter? They can be inter changeable." Kagome responded.

Sure enough, Seiko and Mila came walking into the kitchen.

"Oh, looks like we have burglers." Mila said grinning.

"Yea, and it looks like they just wanted our drinks and nothing more." Seiko responded.

"What shall we do?" Mila asked playfully.

"Maybe we should join them." Seiko said.

"There isn't anymore room."

"So, sit on someone."

"Oh, that could work."

Everyone heard the conversation and started making room for Mila and Seiko to join them. The only seats now available were next to Hiei and Kurama. Mila sat next to Hiei, while Seiko sat next to Kurama.

"How did you enjoy the class?" Mila asked.

"Loved it."

"It was fun."

"I actually listened."

"Yea, you actually stayed awake."

"Wish I could have been there."

"Yea me too."

"Why did you two do that?" Kagome asked.

"Why little sister…" Seiko started.

"We warned you…" Mila continued.

"to be prepared…" Seiko finished.

"because we were bored." They said together.

Kagome rolled her eyes at her sisters. She couldn't believe the way that her sisters acted at times.

"At least there will be an actual class tomorrow." Kagome said.

"What! You mean with a teacher teaching pointless things that I can sleep through!" Yusuke said as an outburst.

Seiko and Mila gave each other a knowing look but said nothing at the situation at hand.

"Can we change the subject. I don't wanna hear anymore about school and stuff." Kuwabara said.

"Alright then how about what Hiei and Kurama were up to today." Sango said.

"Sweet snow." Was all Hiei said.

Kurama frowned, "You know we are going to have to break that habit. You don't need sweet snow all the time."

Hiei just glared at Kurama.

_' He is a guy with a few words.'_ Seiko said to her sister through mind link.

_'But he sure is a man of action.'_ Mila replied grinning at her sister as she sent a few mental pictures of her date.

_'Mila! I did not need to see that!'_ Seiko nearly yelled.

That put an end tot their conversation.

"Hey I wanna know. Did any more hookups happen that night at the club?" Kikyo asked.

"Hn"- Hiei

'Feh"- Kurama

"Keh"- Mila

"Meh"- Seiko

"No sweety"- Inuyasha

"No"- Miroku

"Nah"- Kuwabara

Everyone looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Kuwabara asked.

"Your four's answers." Sango stated pointing at Hiei, Kurama, Mila, and Seiko.

_'Like I said, she needs her head checked.'_ Mila said.

_'Yep, hey we can send her to a friend of mine.'_ –Seiko

_'Who? The doctor?'_ – Mila

_'Nope, the shrink.'_ – Seiko

When they finished their conversation, everyone was staring at them.

"What?" Mila and Seiko asked.

"Nothing" Kagome answered.

As time went on, they all got hungry. Seiko and Mila decided to go fix a dinner for everyone. They left the table and went into the kitchen. Kagome and the others became worried that something was going to go wrong. A little while later, Seiko and Mila came back with plate after plate of food. Everyone began to eat.

"This is really good." Yukina said.

"Yea, better than anything I've eaten." Inuyasha said.

"What! You don't like my cooking?" Kikyo yelled.

"Uh… You cook better!" Inuyasha said trying to save himself.

"I want to learn how you can cook so good." Keiko said.

"Alright." Seiko said as she got up to get a pin and a piece of paper. She wrote something down on the paper and handed it to Keiko. Keiko read what it said and she started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Kuwabara asked.

"Nothing." Keiko said still laughing.

"Let me see." Miroku said taking the paper. He laughed to when he read it.

"I want to know what it says now." Kagome said getting up from where she was sitting and walked over to Miroku. She read the small little note.

"Seiko! It's a number to a resturant!" Kagome said.

At this everyone burst out laughing.

"So." Seiko said.

"It was her idea." Mila said trying to look innocent.

"We can't cook. So we ordered take out." Seiko said defending herself.

Everyone started to laugh even harder. Some fell out of their seats and was rolling on the floor. When everyone calmed down, Shippo looked at the clock.

"OMG! We've been here all day. I need to go home." He said.

"Well, you can all call your parents and spend the night. We've got the room." Mila said.

"Yea, the spare rooms are on the second and third floors." Seiko added.

"But you can't go above the third floor." Kagome said quickly.

"Most of us don't need to call our parents." Hiei said.

"Well those who need to, the phone is in the livingroom." Seiko replied.

"There is another one in the movie room that has a seprate line. Someone can use that one too." Mila added.

They all agreed and most called home to let their parents know that they were staying at a friend's house.

"Huh… what about clothes?" Kuwabara asked.

"Well, there are clothes in the rooms. Just find some." Kagome said.

"Alright." Everyone said. Together.

When they were all ready to go to bed, Seiko and Mila showed the boys the rooms they could go to on the second floor. While Kagome showed the girls the rooms on the third floor.

"I'm going to bed. I'll see ya in the morning." Kagome told her sisters when they met on the forth floor.

"Sleep tight." Seiko and Mila said together.

Seiko and Mila went to the fifth and top floor of the house. The fifth floor happened to be a dojo. They made sure that no one had followed them. They didn't tell anyone about the top floor. Even Kagome was unaware of what was there.

"So ya think it will work?" Mila asked.

"Of course." –Seiko

"Which one should we try it on?" – Mila

"All of them."- Seiko

"Hmmm.. I like it." – Mila

And with that they girls went back to the fourth floor and to their rooms.

Early the next morning. Seiko and Mila woke up before anyone else and went down to fix breakfast. Once they had all the food prepared and on the table, they went back up to the dojo. They had screens to everyroom in the house on the far wall. They decided to start their prank that they hand planned out.

with Kagome

Kagome woke up to loud noices. She got up and quickly got dressed. She heard loud crashes from downstairs. Fearing that the guys were destoring the house she went down. When she got there, she was surprised.

"H…H…Hey Kagome! Is your house haunted?" Kuwabara asked.

"Yea, we saw things moving on their own!" Shippo said.

"And things like that!" Miroku pointed to a corner.

Kagome turned to see what he was pointing to. She saw someone standing there but quickly dissappeared. Kaogme paled somewhat.

"Let's get downstairs and find my sisters." Kagome said.

Everyone followed her to the ground floor. The girls were already down the steps waiting for the rest of them. There was a strange smell coming from the dinning room. It smelled pretty good. They all walked into the room to find food on the table.

"FOOD!" Yusuke said as he sat down at the table and began to eat. Everyone soon joined him once they saw that nothing happened to him.

"Hey, I wonder who made this. Your sisters or the ghosts?" Kuwabara said.

"Who knows but it's pretty good." Sango added.

"Well, if it was my sisters, we need to find the phone number to the resturant." Kagome said.

As she said that, the food on her plate began to rise up. Before she knew it, the food flew right into her face.

"You shouldn't be talking about ghosts like that." Yukina said.

"Yea, you never know what will happen." Kikyo piped in.

"Honestly, I think we should get rid of them." Inuyasha said as he watched some plate fly across the table.

Before he could blink, food was thrown at him and everyone else. The lights started to flicker on and off. The table began to shake, as their chairs started to lift off the ground.

"Seiko! Mila!" Kagome yelled for her sisters.

It was then that she saw paper floating from somewhere. She lifted her hand and caught a piece.

"What's on it?" Botan asked.

"Will it make this stop?" Hiei asked.

"It is just from my sisters saying that they went out shopping." Kagome answered.

Everyone's face paled at the prospect of being there with ghosts.

"So, their no help." Kurama said.

"Afraid not." Sango said before kagome could.

The chairs finally went back to the ground just as errie music started to play all around them.

" Alright guys, this is not funny." Kuwabara said.

"Yea. I don't like this at all." Yusuke said.

"This is just too creepy." Inuyasha added.

Everyone had to agree with that. Just then, clothes and backpacks came floating down to them.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha and Yusuke yelled at the same time.

"Oh. It looks like the ghosts are trying to tell us something." Kuwabara said.

"Well, it is a school day, and you do need to get going." Kurama said.

They all groned but proceeded to get their clothes and get ready for school. All with the exception of Kurama and Hiei, left for school. Kurama and Hiei headed to the park for a relaxing day.

school

"I swear it never happened before." Kagome said.

"You sure? After all it was your house." Yusuke replied.

"Like I said, nothing like that never happened." Kagome complained.

"You do have to admit, that was just weird." Shippo added.

The gang was walking to their school. They were in a deep conversation about the events that went on during breakfast just moments ago.

As the day flew by, they couldn't get the morning events off their minds. Before they knew it, fourth period was upon them. As they walked into the classroom, Kagome looked to the front of the classroom and groned. Yusuke, hearing her, looks and starts cheering. At the front of the room was none other than Seiko and Mila.

"Now class, we have decided that you had your fun day." Mila said.

"So we will be teaching you some history." Seiko added.

The class groned.

"Only it will be in our own way." They finished together.

The class took out paper and pen and began to make notes that were being written on the board. Yusuke, as usual, didn't bother with notes until he saw what it was they were talking about.

"Hey, since when do we learn about demons in history?" he asked.

"Do they even exist?" someone in the class asked.

"Their not mentioned in the books." Sango added.

Seiko and Mila gave each other a knowing look before answering.

"Well, we thought that we should teach you something new." Seiko said.

"We think your teacher wanted to have a pop quiz on this." Mila added.

"So as we were saying, kitsunes are to be very playful when they tend to get bord." They said together.

'Oh you two are so going to explain yourself about this morning.' Kagome thought.

The class learned about all kinds of demons. Some demons that they were taught were dog demons, cat demons, bat demons, demons with real ugly appearances, and demons who were to beautiful for their own good. Needless to say, Yusuke was awke and actually took notes. Everyone was really getting into hearing about Demon History. The class actually didn't want the lesson to end when the bell rang.

When school was out, the gang decided to head to the park to hang out. There weren't many people around. The gang gathered around their favorite place. The guys decided to go play a competitive game while the girls sat around just talking. They enjoyed the rest of the day peacefully. On occastion they would stop their activities and make a study group.

The day had passed and soon everyone headed home. It was the most relaxing time Kagome had since being on the road. Kagome wanted to enjoy as much as she could. She knew that it wouldn't last long, for they had another show to do. Kagome just didn't know of a way the tell her new found friends. Yusuke decided to take Kagome out again and began to make the plans for that weekend.


	10. Chapter 9

The week passed uneventful. Unless you count the fact that when the history teacher came back and gave everyone a pop quiz, every student failed it. The students all blamed Seiko and Mila for teaching them the wrong material. Kagome spent most of the week trying to find a way to tell her friends that she had to leave for a few weeks. The gang noticed how the rock stars were almost trying to push them and anyone else close away from them. They didn't know what was going on with the sisters but decided to wait for them to explain rather than jump to any conclusions. When the weekend came Yusuke and Kagome went out on a date to the karioky bar. They had a great time and Yusuke spent the night at the house. When everyone had gone to bed Kagome was sneaking downstairs to get a snack when she heard music coming from Yusuke's room.

Kagome quietly went to Yusuke's door. She listened to the song for a little while. It was beautiful. She was surprised that Yusuke could write something. Thinking that it was something a friend of his wrote, she opened the door a ittle ways and stood in the doorway. Yusuke stopped his song. Trying to come up with another line, he glanced up.

"Hey, what are you doing up so late?" he asked.

"Oh, I was just on my way to get a snack." Kagome replied.

"Sounds good. I'll join you."

The two made their way on down to the kitchen. Kagome pulled some drinks and some grapes out. She sat them on the counter. She pulled a stool out and sat down. Yusuke found another stool and sat down across from Kagome. They sat in silence for a little while before anyone spoke.

"So what's the song about?" Kagome asked.

"Well, it's about my life."

"It's beautiful. I like it."

"Yea. Too bad that no one will hear it."

They finished their snacks in silence. When they were finished, they headed back upstairs to their rooms to get some sleep.

"Oh before i forget, me and my sisters are going to the studieo tomorrow to start on a new album. We'll be gone all day tomorrow. You can call everyone and hang around the house if you want." Kagome told him before heading up to go to bed.

Yusuke smiled as he watched Kagome head on off to the forth floor.

The next morning Yusuke, called the gang to hang out. He realized that the girls were gone, leaving him a note saying that they'd be gone all day. That ment that he was free to explore the house. Yusuke got a great idea, he would divide everyone up and explore a different part of the house.

As everyone began to arrive, Yusuke started to split them into different groups.

"Hiei, Kurama, you two search the top levels." Yusuke said.

"Hn."

"Alright."

"What about us?" Kuwabara.

"Kikyo, Keiko, and Yukina will search the middle floors. Kuwabara and me will search the basement, if there is one, and the rest and search the outside, and around the pool house, or the first floor. You pick. Alright everyone, let's get to it. The girls will be back later tonight and we must be finished by then." Yusuke finished.

A/N: Sorry for the long awaited update and for the chapter to being so short. We'vebeen having computer problems and personal problems. The next chapter should be longer but not really sure on how long it will take to update. Thanks for sticking with us in our slow process of updating.


End file.
